Ray is a chibi?
by zatchandbeybladefreak
Summary: One day Ray hasen't been acting like himself latly, so he decides to take a nap. When Hilary checks on him she finds out that he's been turned into a chibi! TalaHilaryRay! OCs wanted!
1. The begining of chibi Ray

It was 12:00 am everybody was awake expected Ray. Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary sat down at the breakfast table eating. Kai was drinking some herbal tea as always.

"Ray sure has been asleep the longest," said Kenny. "Maybe I should go check on him," said Hilary, as she put away the empty bowl of cereal she use to be eating. "Yea, while you go do that can you get my beyblade out of my sleeping bag? I don't feel like it," said Tyson.

Hilary sighed and said, "Sure," she walked into the room where Ray was sleeping and she pushed him a little. "Ray wake up," begged Hilary. Ray groaned a little and woke up.

"Hilary....what are you doing here?" asked Ray. "I got worried so I diced to check up on you," answered Hilary. "Thanks a lot," said Ray, in an annoyed voice. Hilary put her hand on her hips and said, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Ray stood up and replied, "Same to you," then he walked away from Hilary. Hilary thought, "I never seen Ray like this before," Ray sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. When he opened them back up Hilary was standing in front of him.

"Ray aren't you hungry?" asked Hilary, she sounded a little worried about him. "Lesson am not hungry right now!" snapped Ray. Hilary gasped and jumped a bit.

Ray said, "Hilary...am so sorry," Hilary's eyes began to water a bit at Ray. "Am sorry Hil-," Ray got cut off as Hilary ran away. All of a sudden, Ray feel out of the chair and Hilary ran to him. Ray was crying.

"What the heck is wrong with me...wait a minute! AM CRYING?!?!?!" thought Ray. They all ran into the room where Hilary was with Ray. "Hilary what did you do to Ray?!" yelled Tyson.

"I didn't do anything to Ray he fell out of the chair!!!!" Hilary yelled back. Max helped Ray up along Hilary and Max asked Ray, "You should go to bed Ray since you don't feel alright," Ray nodded and Hilary and Max carried him to his sleeping bag. "I'll bring you something to eat ok?" asked Hilary.

Ray nodded and fell to sleep. Some minutes later Hilary was making some soup for Ray. "I sure hope Ray is ok," said Max, as he walked up to her.

Hilary nodded and told him, "Me too he as been acting really weird today," "Weird? how has he been acting weird?" asked Tyson. "Well he over slept today, he yelled at me two times, and he fell out of the chair," answered Hilary. Kai stayed silent at the comment suddenly he said, "Maybe he is sick," they all turned to Kai in shock and nodded.

Hilary picked up the stemming hot soup and went into the room. She looked around and couldn't find Ray anywhere. "Ray were are you? **RAY**?!?!?!" screamed Hilary.

**End of chapter one??? **


	2. Why you should never give a chibi candy

It was 12:00 am everybody was awake expected Ray. Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary

sat down at the breakfast table eating. Kai was drinking some herbal tea as always.

"Ray sure has been asleep the longest," said Kenny. "Maybe I should go check on him," said Hilary, as she put away the empty bowl of cereal she use to be eating. "Yea, while you go do that can you get my beyblade out of my sleeping bag? I don't feel like it," said Tyson.

Hilary sighed and said, "Sure," she walked into the room where Ray was sleeping and she pushed him a little. "Ray wake up," begged Hilary. Ray groaned a little and woke up.

"Hilary....what are you doing here?" asked Ray. "I got worried so I diced to check up on you," answered Hilary. "Thanks a lot," said Ray, in an annoyed voice. Hilary put her hand on her hips and said, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Ray stood up and replied, "Same to you," then he walked away from Hilary. Hilary thought, "I never seen Ray like this before," Ray sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. When he opened them back up Hilary was standing in front of him.

"Ray aren't you hungry?" asked Hilary, she sounded a little worried about him. "Lesson am not hungry right now!" snapped Ray. Hilary gasped and jumped a bit.

Ray said, "Hilary...am so sorry," Hilary's eyes began to water a bit at Ray. "Am sorry Hil-," Ray got cut off as Hilary ran away. All of a sudden, Ray feel out of the chair and Hilary ran to him. Ray was crying.

"What the heck is wrong with me...wait a minute! AM CRYING?!?!?!" thought Ray. They all ran into the room where Hilary was with Ray. "Hilary what did you do to Ray?!" yelled Tyson.

"I didn't do anything to Ray he fell out of the chair!!!!" Hilary yelled back. Max helped Ray up along Hilary and Max asked Ray, "You should go to bed Ray since you don't feel alright," Ray nodded and Hilary and Max carried him to his sleeping bag. "I'll bring you something to eat ok?" asked Hilary.

Ray nodded and fell to sleep. Some minutes later Hilary was making some soup for Ray. "I sure hope Ray is ok," said Max, as he walked up to her.

Hilary nodded and told him, "Me too he as been acting really weird today," "Weird? how has he been acting weird?" asked Tyson. "Well he over slept today, he yelled at me two times, and he fell out of the chair," answered Hilary. Kai stayed silent at the comment suddenly he said, "Maybe he is sick," they all turned to Kai in shock and nodded.

Hilary picked up the stemming hot soup and went into the room. She looked around and couldn't find Ray anywhere. "Ray were are you? RAY?!?!?!" screamed Hilary.

**End of chapter one??? **

Hilary was worried about Ray she couldn't find her neko-jin friend anywhere. Hilary heard a little yawn that sounded like Ray if he was a chibi. She threw over the covers and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ray was a....a...CHIBI!!!! Ray also screamed at Hilary. The Bladebreakers ran to into the room and also screamed. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO RAY?!?!?!?!" screamed Tyson.

"How do you expect me to know?! I just walked in and he was like this!!" Hilary yelled back. Ray hid under the covers and just peeped out. They all finally stopped yelling and Kenny said, "This is weird how can Ray be a chibi when he was fine this morning???" they all shrugged a bit until the chibi known as Ray spoke up and said, "Am hungry what's there to eat around here?" Hilary picked Ray up and walked into the kitchen with the rest.

Tyson opened the refrigerator and it was empty, Hilary opened the freezer and there was a bug with a sign that said: I'll work for food, Kai opened the cabinets and like the others they where empty.

Suddenly, Ray's stomach began to rumble again. They all looked at Ray as the chibi blushed at them. "Maybe grandpa has some money and then we can go to the store," suggested Tyson.

They all nodded and snuck into Tyson's grandpa's room. He was sleeping so they didn't want to wake him up.

Kai took $20 dollars from the table until Grandpa opened his eyes and asked, "Where are you doing with my money little dudes?" Tyson said really fast, "Well you see today Ray turned into a chibi and there's nothing to eat around here so we needed some money to go to the store!!" "Say that again?" said Grandpa. They all did a anime fall at Tyson and his grandpa. Tyson told him again and asked, "Can we borrow some money?" Grandpa replied, "Sure!" then he went back to sleep.

"Hey Hilary why don't you stay home with Ray while we go to the store?" asked Max. "Sure like I have nothing to do," answered Hilary. Ray sat on the couch quietly watching the others.

Hilary sat next to him and asked, "So what do you want to do?" "I want candy, I want candy," replied Ray.

"Well we don't have candy," replied Hilary. "Well what's that?" asked chibi Ray. Hilary looked down at a peppermint.

"You can have it if you want it," said Hilary. Ray ate it rapidly and became hyper. "I want more, I want more, I want more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ray.

He began to throw pillows at the TV and jump on the table. "Clam down Ray, clam down!!!" yelled Hilary. The chibi's reply was, "Why should I?!" Hilary answered, "Because I have more candy," "MORE CANDY, MORE CANDY!!!" said Ray.

**Note: What kind of trouble will Hilary have with chibi Ray? Read to find out!!**

To be continued....


	3. Tomarrows Ray's birthday!

To: Hyperness I'll tell you why Ray is a chibi in a other chapter.

Ray jumped on the table and kept screaming. Hilary couldn't do anything so she had to watch him destroy to dojo."I hope Tyson and the others get here soon," thought Hilary.

Ray picked up some crayons and marked them on the wall one picture was him and Hilary and the second picture was him eating candy. Hilary covered her ears and Ray said, "Come on take me to the candy Hilwary!!!" Hilary need to think up of something good before he got supposes and Hilary said, "Outside," in a flash Ray ran into the backyard. Suddenly, in a hope of joy the door was opening.

Hilary thought, "Thank goodness Tyson and the others are here!" "Sorry it took so long Hilary. Tyson got so hungry he got cocked on a grape and then we need to go to the-," started Max then he looked around the dojo. He said, "This looks like a horror movie just without the blood or killers," Hilary pointed to chibi and Ray asked, "What I do Hilwary? what I do?" Kenny said, "We also bought some clothes to since we know that these clothes that he is wearing or to big," Hilary took the bag from Kai and walked off with Ray. "....Oh yes before you go we just remembered that tomorrow is Ray's birthday...." finished Kenny.

"Tomorrows my birthday?" asked the chibi known as Ray. Max bended down and patted Ray on the head and said, "Yea, tomorrows your birthday and everyone will be there," Ray asked, "Even Mwariah and Lee?" "Even Mwariah....I mean Mariah and Lee will be there," replied Max. Ray jumped up happily and sung, "Tomorrows my birthday, my birthday!!" Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Kai, and Max watched Ray sing it over and over again as he walked down the hallway.

"I better go fallow him before he trips over his shoes," said Hilary, as she ran after her neko-jin friend with the bag in her hand. Kai suggested, "Well if there's going to be a party here we better clean up," "I'll get the mop," said Tyson, as he ran out the room. A few minutes later Ray came out of the room wearing a Chinese outfit like he did in the first season, baggy black pants, and wearing toddler size shoes.

"He looks nice in his new clothes," said Max. Ray looked down at clothes and said, "I look different where's my old clothes Hilwary?" Hilary told him, "The old clothes where to big for you so those are your new ones," Ray replied, "OK!"  
**Note: What kind of things will happen at the birthday party? **

To be continued......


	4. Birthday chaos!

P.S. Tala has a crush on Hilary

The next day was Ray's birthday he had turned four years old and the Bladebreakers were getting the house ready for the party. "Am board when's Mwariah going to get here!" cried Ray. "Pretty soon Ray," replied Tyson, as he continued to clean the floor.

Suddenly, the somebody was knocking at the door. "I'LL GET IT!!!!" they all yelled expect Kai. Tyson was the first one there, but Kai opened the door and said, "It's mine...." Kai opened the door and the Blizkcreig boys were there standing there. Kai turned around to Hilary his face said: Hide Ray.

Hilary nodded and took Ray outside. "Well Kai...." started Tala. "Well what?" asked Kai. "Aren't you going to let us in?" asked Tala.

"Huh...sure," replied Kai, then he got out there way. Hilary then walked out of the hallway and Tala said in a flirting tone, "Hey Hilary!" Hilary looked down and said, "Hey Tala," "Don't worry about my big brother Hilary I can take care of him," said a voice. Hilary looked up and saw Zeo.

"Hey Zeo!!" yelled Hilary, as she ran to Zeo and hugged him. "He's stealing _my _girl," thought Tala. Ray peeked out the corner and thought, "There taking Hilary away," he frowned and his little fangs showed.

"So wears Ray?" asked Bryan. "Well you don't want to know," said Kenny. Bryan's reply was, "Why not?" Tyson buttered quickly, "BecauseRayisachibi!" "RAY'S A CHIBI?!?!?!" they all yelled expected Tala and the Bladebreakers. Tala said, "Prove it!" Hilary said, "Ok, but I warned you," then she grabbed Ray's hand and walked out.

There eyes widened and fainted. A few minutes later all the teams were there the White tigers came there last. When Mariah came in Ray asked, "Mwariah when did you get so big?" "Ray?!?!" the white tigers yelled.

Then Hilary pulled Ray's cheeks and said, "But he is a cute chibi!" they all fell out laughing at Hilary. Outside in the backyard Ray was in a tree spying on Tala and Hilary. "So how is it being with Tyson all the time?" asked Tala.

"Actually it can be fun sometimes," repiled Hilary. "Yea, right," murmured Tala. Chibi Ray growled as the branch was about to brake.

"Well you know I had to deal with him last year in the world champion ships," said Tala. "Yea, he told me about it and kept bragging about it," answered Hilary. Tala smirked and said, "That's Tyson alright," the branch broke more and more.

"Hilary...." started Tala. "Yea?" asked Hilary. Suddenly, before Tala could say anymore chibi Ray fell down in the middle of them.

Actually he fell on Tala's head, but I like it better by making Ray fall down in the middle. "RAY?!?!?!" Tala and Hilary yelled. Ray said, "Hilwary I hurt my self!!!" Hilary replied, "Come on let's go inside," then she picked up Ray and walked in the dojo.

chibi Ray thought, "My plan worked!!" he smirked then stuck his thong out at Tala. "Why you little..." said Tala, before he could say anymore Hilary slamed the door on his face. Tala bagged on the door and yelled, "Open up! open up!!!" Hilary was about to open the door for Tala until Ray said, "No! leave him out there! leave him out! let him sufferer!!!" (That's what my friend said one day at school) Tala banged on the door and said, "Open up!!!" Hilary ignored Ray and opened the door and asked, "It takes that long to open the door?" "It was Ray who said leave you out there," said Mariah. Chibi Ray fell out laughing.

**Note: Tala's going to stay at the dojo while the others leave Hilary asks if he could take Ray somewhere. What will happen? CHAOS!!!!**

To be continued.....

P.S. To Hyperness: It's not because of age it's because of Tyson why he is a chibi....just wait you'll find out


	5. Roadtrip part 1

After Ray's birthday last night Mariah and the white tigers stayed in a hotel in Japan. While

the Bliztcrieg boys left Tala stayed at the Granger dojo. Ray sunk into the couch there was nothing on TV.

Hilary was taking a shower and Tala was in the kitchen doing something. Ray turned off the television and decided to pull a prank on Tala. Ray smirked and walked into kitchen the holding a teddy bear that Hilary bought him yesterday.

Tala turned his head around to see him and thought, "Oh great here comes the evil one," Ray showed his little fangs and said, "Hello Tala..." "What the heck do you want?" asked Tala. Ray looked around and said, "Nothing," Tala got out his seat and said, "I'm watching you," Ray smirked and picked up a string tied it to his cup of coffee and since the string was so long Ray tied it to the bathroom door. Ray did it and planed that the glass would shatter and Tala would be in trouble, then Ray ran out the room and turned on the TV to the cartoons.

Tala walked in and took his last sip of coffee until Hilary was in her normal clothes and that's when she opened the door the glass took off from the table and shattered to the floor without Hilary looking. Ray chuckled a bit evilly and went back to his own business. Tala knew that it couldn't shatter that glass by his self and the only person smart enough to do it was Ray.

Tala had a evil plan now that came into his mind first he swept the glass up and went into a guest room. Tala had a blue print and he drew a picture of his plush bear and he would put exploding device in it and Ray might cry. Tala saw his bear and put a little device on it and it would explode Ray saw this when he was looking around.

Tala dropped the bear like nothing happened and Ray knew what would happen he picked it up and it exploded fluff popped up and Ray screamed trying to hide while he was faking it, "AHHH!" Tala fell out laughing and went to go see it Ray took off running into the kitchen and stood on the table and laughed at Tala and he did the strangest thing he pulled his mouth usuriously and went to his job that was to tortuer Tala. "Darn it..." whispered Tala under his breath. Ray found his beyblade and did the same thing that Tala did to his beyblade and he gave it to Tala and said, "Sworry!" then metal exploded and it was so loud Tala hit the wall up on the ceiling and was holding on the fan. Ray laughed and said, "You can't bweat me at anything!" and Hilary didn't hear any of this neither did the Bladebreakers.

Ray decided to finish it off once and for all and said, "BOOM, BOOM!" later that day Tala took a shower and Hilary told him by the door and said, "I hope you had a good day in Japan Tala all I want you to do is take Ray a few places like since he turned into a chibi maybe you could show him around town since I don't know when he would turn back into a teenager?" Tala thought she might be imprested by him if he said yes. Outside the car was packed Ray grabbed Hilary's arm and said, "Hwilary, I'm begging you please let me stay here!" "But don't you like Tala?" asked Hilary. Ray looked at Tala and was about to say no until he hugged Tala and said, "I lwove you Tala!" Tala sighed this was going to be a long day, but he thought of this: Ray being locked up in jail.

Ray sighed it was going to be a long day, but he thought of this: Tala being locked up in jail. They hugged each other and said, "Your my best friend!"

To be continued...

This is TalaHilaryRay which pairing it should be TalaHilary or RayHilary?


	6. Roadtrip part 2

**To Mysterygirl256**, **I think Ray will be a teenager in chapter seven...or a hope anyway here's the story **  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah had soon realized about why Ray was a chibi, the elders had told her a long time

ago.

**FLASHBACK **

Chibi Ray, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, and Lee were being thought about a ancient rock that could turn them into chibi's and the only way they could turn back into teenagers were if the one who wanted the most they could turn back into teenagers. The elder said, "If you turn into a chibi, a stupid dummy could active this and if the one who wants you the most falls in love with another guy, you will stay this way forever..." he opened up his eyes to see that Lee was picking on Kevin, Mariah was playing with Ray, and Gary was eating.

The elder screamed, "SOMEDAY YOU'LL ALL NEED THIS INFORMATION!"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Mariah laughed about the memory and decided to tell the Blade Breakers, but, sadly Ray and Tala had already left. Mariah asked, "Where's Ray?" Tyson said, "Sorry, you just missed him Mariah he just left with Tala," Mariah screamed, "WHAT!" Kai asked, "What did you need him for?" Mariah sighed and said, "This is going to be a long story, guys..."

With Ray and Tala...

Tala was blasting music in the car, it was the only disc he could find it was Still not getting any... A Simple Plan CD. It was unlike him to lesson to it, but you would to if everything was way, way, way, quit. Ray covered his ears and said, "Tala take that out!" Tala blasted it up louder and asked, "What I can't hear you!" Ray screamed, "TAKE THAT OUT!" Tala wouldn't lesson to Ray, so instead Ray had another idea, he took the CD out and was treating to throw it out the window.

Tala said, "You wouldn't dare!" Ray smiled evilly and shock his head yes. Worst of all they were on a bridge and water was beneath them.

Ray threw it out the window and laughed evilly. Tala had a idea of his own he took out a CD Trouble by Akon. Ray gasped that was the older his CD at least he thought it was the older his.

Tala said, "Akon...DEAD!" he threw it out the window and it got ran over by a car. Ray took out a CD that said Collusion Crouse made by Jay-Z and Linkin Park he looked out the window and Ray said, "Linkin Park...DWEAD!" Tala said, "That was Kai's you know, it was a gift from Tyson," "Oh well, he never lessoned to it," said Ray, looking innocent. They had did it to all the music in the car and found a CD that Hilary had.

Ray opened the case and saw that it said Jojo. Ray didn't know who she was so he told Tala, "Let's up this in..." they were complete freaked out and were almost brainwashed. "Ray will pay of this one day," thought Tala.

A few hours later Ray cried, "I have to go to the bathroom!" Tala said, "You do not it's a plan, right?" Ray shook his head no and screamed, "I REALLY HAVE TO GO!" Tala pulled the car over and exclaimed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT AT THE DOJO!" Ray answered, "I didn't have to," Tala picked Ray up and ran out the car as if his life depended on it and ran into a small shop on the corner. Tala pushed people out the way and said, "MOVE IT, WATCH, GANGWAY!" Tala ran into the boys bathroom, but it had a sign on it that said out of order. Ray cried, "Hurry up, I can't wait any longer!" Tala opened a door and Ray and Tala both looked in it and cried, "EWWWW!" Tala banged on the last door and a man's voice said, "I'm still using it," Tala and Ray ran out the mans restroom and opened the women's one.

They were all out of order and Tala sighed and looked at the sink. Tala pulled Ray to the sink and pulled his pants off and Ray sighed in relief. Tala closed his eyes and sighed in relief also and pulled his pants up and walked out without a women or child noticing.

Back in the car Ray asked Tala, "Why did Hilwary send me here with you anyway?" Tala didn't take his eyes off the wheel and said, "I told you Hilary said we need to spend some "quality" time together," Ray rolled his eyes and snorted at Tala and looked out the window on his side. Tala also snorted and looked out the window to see a car. Ray said, "I'm thirsty Tala can I have this drink?" Ray pointed to a cool laid pack full of juice. Tala popped out of la la land and said, "NO!" Ray ignored him and drunk it with a straw and Tala snatched it and it squirted all over the car and Tala said, "SHOOT!" Ray growled and thought, "Doesn't this guy do anything fun?" Ray turned on the radio and it turned out that Crazy Frog was on and Tala turned it off. Ray said, "What's wrong?" Tala snapped, "Don't mess with this car Tyson will probley chop my head off since this is Tyson's grandpa's car! besides that song is un cool if you ride with me you have to be cool with music," then Tala turned it to a song called Getting away with murder by Papa Roach.

Ray asked, "Do you have any other singers like Simple Plan? Good Charlotte?...Snoop Dog?" Tala didn't know that a four year old like Ray would lesson to Snoop Dog! Tala looked at Ray and said, "Do you know that you would get your beyblade smashed if you lessoned to those singers when I was YOUR age!" Ray growled at Tala and turned his head away and Tala saw a car this man had haunted a deer and it was dead and tied up to the car. Tala sighed he was in his little fantasy world and Ray was tied up to the hood of the car and everything was perfect for him if he could do that. Ray asked, "Tala?" Tala turned to the chibi and Ray said, "You know you took the wrong lane," Tala noticed Ray was right he was going to a end of a cliff! Tala pressed the break of the car and it didn't stop the breaks were broken! Tala and Ray screamed at the top of there lungs as they were going down hill and Tala said, "Ray I've always wanted to tell you this, but I've always hated you!" Ray said, "Me to!" then they realized they were still alive, but the car was broken now and Tala walked out and screamed things a child like Ray shouldn't know.

Ray's eyes got huge and Tala suddenly threw out Wolborg and began to punch the beyblade and in a boat with pilgrims were fishing looked at Tala like he was crazy. The taller pilgrim said, "This is why we stay away from the city," Tala walked back to the car angrily and slammed the door.

End of chapter six


	7. aurthors' note

Dear readers,

I am leaving for good I guess. Things are getting way to weird here, first it was banning songfics and who knows what the next one will be? if you want to check out a few of my Zatch Bell! pictures and later I'll post beyblades pics go to I'm ZatchandBeybladefreak there. For some of you who like the story Ray is a chibi? and want to find out what happens next, don't worry I'll finish that first then I'll leave...unless you all want me to stay here

From,

Shadow and Reycom's number one fan


	8. Ray in daycare

So there they drove on the street, the tires were practically worn out, the mirrors by the window had fallen off. Tyson's grandpa would hate Tala for eternity for this and Hilary would probley say that since Ray was so young that he endangered his life, Tala sighed. He hated life, he hated the world, he hated everything! Ray said, "Don't worry Tala, Hilary and the others wouldn't hate you...THEY'LL DESPISE YOU!" Ray began to laugh and Tala just growled at him and turned into another lane. Ray asked, "Where are we going now?" Tala snapped, "Shut up!" then he slammed the door.

Ray said to himself, "I wonder what's his problem...?" Tala walked into the building a neko-jin was fixing some car. Tala asked, "Excuse me!" the neko-jin turned around and asked, "Yes?" Tala asked, "This is some auto place isn't it?" the neko-jin nodded and said, "Yes, you need something?" Tala said, "Yep, I need this car to be fixed today..." Tala looked at his name tag and Tala finished, "...'Bob'..." "Oh that's not my real name, I just borrowed the suit since mine is to dirty," Tala sweet dropped and asked, "Then what's your real name?" "Just call me Jeff!" "Ok Jeff, I need you to fix this car for me by today I just need some tires and the mirrors to be fixed, plus I think the pedals are worn out. So can you fixed this for me?" Jeff said, "Sure! for a hundred dollars and 99 cents, but with tax it's one hundred and one dollars," "Forget about it!" said Tala, walking outside since he didn't have enough money for all of that.

He sighed and opened the car door and gasped Ray wasn't inside! Tala growled and screamed, "RAY YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Ray was walking on the street he would do anything to leave from that car. "Now which way to the dojo?" Ray noticed there were two streets one was on the highway and the other way there was a small town.

"RRRAAAYYY!" screamed Tala, Ray cried, "Oh no! help me help me! someone help me!" He ran to the town and banged on a door it was a daycare. "HELP A MAD RUSSIAN MADE WITH FREAKY HAIR IS GONNA KIDNAP ME!" a man opened the door, he was very old and had gray hair and brown eyes. "What's wrong little boy?" asked the man.

"A mans after me! all I want to do is go home and be happy! but with him I'll never go home and I'll be sad," lied Ray, wiping a fake tear away. "Don't worry you can stay here for a while," said the man. "Thank you sir.." said Ray.

"My plan worked!" thought Ray, as he gave an evil smile. The man put Ray down and Ray looked at five kids playing in the corner. "Guess those should me my new friends then..." thought Ray, as he walked up to them. "Hello," said Ray.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've decided to stay to now if any of you reviewers can, could you send me five OCs to be friends with Ray while he's in daycare? don't worry they'll be in the rest of the story Ray is a chibi. It should go like this

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Gender:

Race:

Personality:


End file.
